From Where You Are
by MrsMalfoy17
Summary: They would lay here on nights like these, "I like the nights when the moon is absent and the stars are shining" she would say. "The stars get all the attention on those nights, don't you think?" He wouldn't answer, just stare at her beauty as her eyes lit up in wonder watching the stars.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I would be married to Draco.**

* * *

**From Where You Are**

* * *

_**So far away from where you are **_

_**These miles have torn us worlds apart **_

Draco opened the door to their room in the villa he purchased in Italy. He knew he shouldn't be here, it only brought back memories that he has tried to bury deep down inside him. As he walked into the room he waved this wand and the coverings were removed form the furniture. There were muggle pictures standing on the small desk on the far corner of the room. She had a thing for all stuff muggle, he picked up on that and his new flat in Manchester has all sorts of muggle technology that he and Blaise find fascinating, they spend hours playing first person shooting games.

Opening the curtains he sees the sea and the small private beach where she would lay out and tan. He saw her a few days ago, a trip to the ministry he didn't want to take, she looked pale. Trying not to think too much he watched the waves crashing down below him, he focused on the foam that was swallowed back into the ocean.

She left two years ago. The villa lost all it's appeal when she was gone. She took all the sunshine. He moved to Manchester not six weeks after. The weather in England suited his gloomy mood. She lives in London, or at least that's what the papers say. He tries to keep away from London, only going when absolutely necessary, after all she did ask for distance.

_**So far away from where you are **_

_**I'm standing underneath the stars **_

_**And I wish you were here **_

Draco decided to eat dinner outside. He looked out towards the sea again, he loved it. The way the sun would reflect off the ocean as the sun dipped slowly into the sea. Once it was dark all around he lit a few candles and a the torches surrounding the patio turned on instantly. The meal was great, Italian food was their favorite. After his dinner he decided on a walk on the beach, the moonlight was oddly absent tonight. The stars were beautiful with out the moon taking the spotlight. He sat down a few feet away from the tide, bad idea, memories assaulted him.

_They would lay here on nights like these, "I like the nights when the moon is absent and the stars are shining" she would say. "The stars get all the attention on those nights, don't you think?" _

_he wouldn't answer, just stare at her beauty as her eyes lit up in wonder watching the stars. Those big brown eyes, they had something in them every time she looked at him, something special, just for him. _

Now though, looking up at those stars he didn't feel what he felt that night. Instead he felt like asking the waves to pull him into the ocean and never let him go. Finally after standing up and giving one last glance up towards the stars, spotting out the constellation he was named after without any effort, he wished for the thousandth time she was right here, where she belonged, with him. He made his way back into the villa. Deciding to stay in the guest room, he couldn't sleep in their room.

_**I miss the years that were erased **_

_**I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face **_

_**I miss all the little things **_

_**I never thought that they'd mean everything to me **_

Draco woke up around six, his internal clock not realizing he was taking a break form his normal routine. Nearly an hour of tossing and turning he decided that sleep was not possible. The Villa still seemed gloomy around twelve, he worked all morning trying to restore the sunshine. The walls were repainted, yellow, orange, whites, and baby blues. The windows were opened and the curtains were drawn, he even put flowers in vases all around the house. The flowers helped more than the newly painted walls. Realizing this he threw one of her old coats on the couch, he laid a few shoes here and there, he even left some on the stairs-even if it did bother him greatly-she was here, in the mess around the Villa, a towel on the chairs by the pool. He noticed that turning on the stereo and having the insufferable wailing of boy bands and whining women fill the house, brought back the feeling that if he walked into the kitchen she would be there, apron on dancing around pots and using a wooden spoon as a microphone. Draco remembered the time he asked her to turn off the wailing, he had slept in the guest room that night.

Finally three hours later he realized it was time he should start packing, it was Sunday, his trip down memory lane was coming to a close. Closing the large windows and pulling the curtains together again he had a flashback to a time when she would open the curtains and let the sun shine on her face in the mornings. "I get my energy from the sun" She would say.

Oh how he yearned to hear her voice again, to see her walk through that wooden front door, to stare out at the stars with her while sitting on the beach. Closing the last window he realized he would have to sell the Villa, these trips, they hurting him more than anything. He was going crazy seeing her ghost running down the halls, hearing her laughter in another room and running towards it only to see that the room is empty.

Yes, he was going to sell it.

_**So far away from where you are **_

_**These miles have torn us worlds apart **_

Back in Manchester he found Blaise waiting for him outside his flat.

"Hey man, where have you been I've been trying to reach you all weekend." He said in between shivers.

"Why are you all wet?" Was all Draco said as he open the door and let his best friend in.

"Did you not notice the rain pouring down on us?"

"Yeah, but I'm dry, did you forget you are a wizard?"

"Oh, right." After waving his wand over him he was dry once again. "I have some news mate."

"What about?" Draco asked as they headed into the kitchen and Draco opened the fridge. "Beer?" H held one out.

"Yeah, about a young witch, who according to the profit is recently single." he said taking the beer from Draco.

"Blaise, stop trying to hook me up with random witches" Draco sighed.

"Draco, mate, you've been single way too long. Narcissa is getting on my case, if I don't find you a date she will, as your best friend I'm tell you date this girl, she's better than what your mom has in store for you."

"Who does my lovely mother have in store for me?" Draco asked as he sat on the stool next to his friend.

"Astoria Greengrass" Blaise said after finishing his beer, "She's got your mother's approval Draco, I'm telling you that's bad news."

"Okay and who is this other newly single witch you were telling me about?" Draco asked knowing that no matter who she was he would most likely pick her over Astoria, he had enough with her sister, he didn't want another Greengrass after his money.

"Well that mate, is a mystery to you, trust me on this one a mystery woman wins against Astoria." Blaise said with a smile on his face. Draco knew that smile he's seen it a thousand times on his face.

"What ever you are up to Blaise I will only accept this mystery woman if you promise to stop meeting with my conniving mother and planning out my dates."

Blaise's grin was bigger than Draco had ever seen it. "Deal, your date will meet you at seven in Brown's new restaurant in Diagon Ally." Blaise put on his coat. "Reservation is under your name" Blaise disapperated before his friend could pounce on him.

Draco sat there with his mouth wide open for about a full minute before he could say anything. He had walked right into Blaise's plan. He looked at his watch 6:30. He had half an hour to shower get ready and floo to Diagon ally to meet his date.

* * *

When Draco finally pushed through the amount of people trying to snap a photo of him he found himself greeted my Brown herself.

"Mr. Malfoy, this way please." She lead him through the restaurant.

Draco noticed that she was leading him towards the roof patio. The stars were peeking out through the clouds that threatened to ruin the evening for those dining on the roof.

"Don't worry if it rains you won't get wet" Brown told him when she noticed that she was looking up at the sky.

He merely nodded in response, he knew the spell that stopped the rain from touching them. She put it over the patio at the Villa, she never let a bit of rain ruin her dinner outside.

_**And I miss you, yeah I miss you **_

_**And I wish you were here**_

"Here we are." Brown said to him as they stopped at the table furthest away from the rest of the other diners.

Although Draco never registered what it was that Brown was saying, he vaguely remembers telling her his drink preference and sitting down.

She was here. Her curls looking perfect as always, though she could use some time at the Villa was all that he could think about as he sat down and noticed her pale skin.

"Draco." she gasped she was about to get up when he finally found his voice.

"Hermione." He barely whispered it, But it seem to have an effect on her, she froze. "Don't go" he finally managed.

Her eyes darted from the door to the floor and to him. Finally she looked into his eyes. She sat back down. "Hi, Draco." she breathed.

"I've missed you." The words left his mouth before he could even stop them.

"Me too" she replied.

"I, I never thought I was going to see you." He said, "Blaise, he didn't tell me, I'm sorry, I should go" he was about to get up when her voice stopped him

"Why would you be sorry?" She asked

"You wanted your space, distance, I-I'm invading." Draco told her. Once again just as he was about to get up her voice stopped him.

"Draco, I should be the one apologizing, I left, I didn't even have the courage to tell you why. I left you a note and disappeared." She took a gulp from her glass of wine. "Draco, I'm so sorry. I did know that you would be coming. Blaise told me where you went this weekend. I went last weekend, hoping you would be there." Draco raised his eye brows.

"Why did you try to leave?" He asked, curious if she knew he was coming, then why was she here and why did she try to leave when she saw him. "Just now." He clarified

"I, I was scared." she took a deep breath, "I've been trying to get a hold of you, but your mother she hasn't told me much about where you've been. And when I saw Blaise today and he told me you were willing to have dinner with me tonight I jumped for the opportunity." she was staring at her glass. "I wanted to see you because," She looked up at his eyes "I miss you"

Draco didn't know what to say he was silent. She missed him? But he thought that she didn't even think about him anymore. She left him, she didn't want him any longer. Although she did just say that she missed him. Why can't she see that his heart is broken, It cannot be repaired by a simple "I'm sorry" and a "I miss you"

"I shouldn't have come" Hermione said after not getting a response from Draco, Grabbing her purse and jacket she stood up. "Goodbye, Draco." She paused about to say something but turned away.

Before she could take her first step away she felt him grab her arm. He removed her purse and jacket from her hands and threw them on the now empty booth. Turing her around and searching into those chocolate orbs he slowly leaned down towards her face.

Hermione was shocked her arm was tingling where his hand was touching her. Her dress was sleeveless and her arm was burning with the feeling of Draco's bare hand on her skin. She looked into his silver eyes, they were searching hers asking a question, it wasn't until he lean a bit forward that she realized what it was that he was asking. Without any hesitations she pushed herself on her tippytoes and pulled her arms around his neck. Slowly, ever so slowly she brushed her lips against his.

"I've wait for this for so long." He whispered when she pulled away a few seconds later.

Draco looked into her eyes and saw her smile tugging at the corner of her lips, then without warning he leaned down again. Taking her lips between his teeth, he bit her lip slightly and she gasped, taking the opportunity he slipped his tongue into her mouth tasting her. His arms wrapped around her waist. And soon they were snogging each other senseless.

All of a sudden Hermione felt the familiar pull of apperation and then she opened her eyes to take in their surroundings.

"It wasn't the same, being here with out you the last few days." he told her as she surveyed their room in the Villa.

"Good thing I'm here then, huh?" she said giving him a smile.

Draco looked at her with out smiling. "For how long?" He asked. This time he didn't even tried to hide the hurt in his eyes, the way his voice deepened by the tightness in his throat. He was afraid of her answer.

"Forever." she replied, "I won't leave ever again." She walked over to where Draco was standing, by the windows. Looking up at the stars she realized the moon was missing. "I love these nights" she told him, "The stars can look beautiful without the moon stealing the spotlight."

As soon as those words left her mouth Draco pulled her up into his arms. Kissing her, everywhere. They soon found themselves on the bed. His eyes asking her an unspoken question once again.

"Yes" was all she had to say for him to continue and love her all over again.

His last thought before he fell asleep in the early hours of that morning were "I guess I'm not selling it after all"

* * *

**The song was From Where You Are, by Lifehouse. **


End file.
